1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a pod of a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations are generally known. In a typical wind power installation as shown in FIG. 1 an aerodynamic rotor (106) is rotated by the wind and thereby generates electric energy by means of a generator. Such a generator and further components required for operation of the wind power installation are disposed in a pod. The further components can include for example an installation control system such as azimuth drives and the actuating system thereof, possibly a rectifier or frequency converter and the actuating system thereof, and heating or cooling means and the actuating system thereof, to give just some examples. In that case the electric devices are predominantly disposed in suitable switch cabinets arranged in the pod. In addition walkway and standing regions are to be provided so that service personnel can enter the pod and carry out maintenance, investigation or reconditioning operations. All those devices are arranged in the pod and protected in particular from wind and rain by a pod casing. In that case the pod casing basically completely encloses all units and in that arrangement is carried on a pod structure which also carries the walkway and standing regions and other devices.
In the case of a gearless wind power installation the generator also takes up some space. For example the air gap diameter of an Enercon E126 is about 10 m. Somewhat smaller types however at least frequently have an air gap diameter of about 5 m. In that case the generator can be carried with its stator on a machine carrier. Also fixed to the machine carrier is a shaft journal which by way of bearings carries the generator rotor which can also be referred to as the rotor member.
By virtue of its size, depending on the respective kind and size of the wind power installation, such a machine carrier can take up considerable space in the pod, in which case comparatively little space remains around the machine carrier.
In addition the machine carrier is frequently fixed to the azimuth bearing at the entire periphery thereof so that the pod can only be reached through the machine carrier from the pylon and thus through the azimuth bearing.
The German Patent and Trade Mark Office searched the following state of the art: DE 10 2006 035 721 A1, DE 10 2009 056 245 A1 and EP 1 356 204 B1.